realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Freehold of Wokakukeku
Wokakukeku Piracy Comprising of defected Corsairs from Orsiron originally, the inhabitants of Wokakukeku are a hodgepodge of those seeking haven from normal life outside of the great nations for one reason or another. Led by Yashi Miamoto, who was one of the Orsiron's highest ranking slaving admirals before leading the defect, the Wokakukeku are the epitome of piracy and slaving in Phaedros. The main religion is the Cult of Tyrannus, who owns the seas and watches over his pirate children proxy the Kraken Davi. Territory Wokakukeku currently holds the four islands around it's coastal trade capital Sumagura Cove in the Tse Sol Strait and a few outlier islands. The main islands consists of the rocky and mineral rich island of Iwaba, the marshy island of Doronuba that has the second largest port, the tropical island of Toropikaru, and the lush island of Aoao. The remainder of the outlying territories consist of the newly acquired Quekha Princedom held island of Orkogen and two colony ports that have branched into larger communities on the islands of Seinumi and Rakuenettai. With their immense connections, however, the Wokakukeku have numerous smuggler's dens strune across Phaedros aiding in their lucrative trade and recruitment. The Government The governing body of Wokakukeku is what you'd expect from a piracy, virtually no regulation. Due to the circumstances of the original settlers leaving Orsiron, they preferred the sea faring and dirty life of a pirate over the more posh upbringing Orsiron's had, the citizens of Wokakukeku are less apt follow rules as often. There are currently 4 (possible soon to be up to 7) pirate captains that control each island and 1 pirate admiral who is in charge of the capital. What governs this collection of lands is a pirate code that gives each captain the freedom to do whatever they want with their territory and interact with the other civilizations of Phaedros how they see fit, barring a few exceptions. Sumagura Cove Admiral: Yashi Miamoto (Pengunese) Iwabe Captain: Brok Yasami (Pengunese) Doronuba Captain: Shigeru Mastudaru (Pengunese) Toropikaru Captain: Jinkeki Daredare (Pengunese) Aoao Captain: Phil (Human) Orkogen Captain: Pending Pirate Competition Results Seinumi Captain: Pending Pirate Competition Results Rakuenettai Captain: Pending Pirate Competition Results The Pirate Code The only governing body in Wokakukeku is the Code that follows. •Orsiron are our kin and beneficial trade source, violence against them is forbidden unless in Defense. •Pirate Captains and the Admiral positions are life positions unless there is a Pirate Competition formally declared on the position by a challenger. If the position is vacant due to death or retirement, a Pirate Competition will commence involving all willing successors. •A Pirate Competition is a series of challenges to test the superiority of challengers. Used to determine ranks and settle some disputes. •Raiding, enslaving, plundering and all other acts of aggression are allowable without restriction except in cases of off limits nations or if the purpose is to gain territory. •Territory can only be gained after a meeting of all Captains and Admiral to determine if Wokakukeku shall engage in an invasion. •Invasions will involve the full armada and any land gained will be met with a Pirate Competition to determine the Captain or Captains of the new lands. •Commandeering trade posts, not ports, is allowable without invasion decision. •Contracting your fleets out as sell swords for any reason is permissible. The sell swords assume responsibility for tarnishing the Wokakukeku name. •The Code can be amended upon review of the Captains, Admiral, and all senior members who have served as Captain/Admiral or have considerable reputation on the seas. The Military Wokakukeku's force consists of a mixture of people from all walks of life with all kinds of training. This means that a standard of training does not exist, but the vast majority of its combatants have some form of privateering or corsair training. The Pengunese of Wokakukeku were a form of highly skilled Corsair from Orsiron and they take up a considerable portion of the higher ranking military members. Wokakukeku has seen a considerable amount of defectors, political asylum seekers, and escaped prisoners from the nations of Sumerilyon, Hayek, Valta, Haelysia, and Belluminum. Recently there has been an influx of asylum seekers from Domiclea due to recent events, and it has been revealed that a very high standing member of an illustrious Domiclean family has been privateering under a mid-Captain's fleet from Sumagura Cove when previously he was considered lost at sea. The diverse mix of people from all over Phaedros give the Wokakukeku army a variety of tactical information about the makeup of other nation's militaries, tactics, and city layouts along with an unpredictable fighting style. This also aides in the past time of breaking maximum security prisoners out of foreign prisons for the sake of recruitment into the military services for their freedom. The use of low tech guns and sword wielding light buccaneers is the steeple of their main force, but some say they have enslaved Trolls and exotic animals to use in times of need. Foreign Relations/Economy Wokakukeku does not have any real diplomacy with any nation as they see it as a hindrance to their economy of raiding, slaving, and plundering. However, separate Captains will have trade agreements and sometimes NAPs with ports all over Phaedros, as Wokakukeku has a thriving trade industry of goods outside of sell swords and slaves. The only real static relation is the Neutrality Pact with Orsiron as the hostilities between the two nations have subsided in the years following the separation as Wokakukeku provides a healthy influx of exotic slaves and jungle animals and will occasionally see its fleets hired independently as Corsairs for slaving missions and other campaigns. Sadly, due to the mysterious destruction of Orsiron, the Freehold has decided to enter a solidified slave trade agreement with Angevion and Yomi, forming the largest trade route in Phaedros. The only real outright hostility is with the Sword Coast, Talxta Tribes, and Kelpti Tribes as they are the primary slave sources for Wokakukeku. They have shaky relations with the Yanshan as they frequently raid their gem traders, the Quekha as they have raided and enslaved them in the past, and Valta due to their slaving laws. Current Major Missions/Contracts * Salvage Crew sent to former Orsiron site (Phil) * Corsairs contracted out to Dorian Kingdom (Mastudaru) * Maiden voyages of the Angevion/Yumi trade route on route (Miamoto) * The foundation steps of the Phaedros Black Market with coves being setup in all of the major cities (Daredare) * Raiding the Tawasuyu Coast and negotiating temporary ceasefire with Quekha (Yasami)